This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Research Design, Biostatistics and Clinical Research Ethics (DBE): The Research Design, Biostatistics and Clinical Research Ethics (DBE) key function works as a mechanism to provide centralized support for sound research design, biostatistics, data management and research ethics for translating basic and clinical research into practice and policy. The DBE will be enhanced and extended through the integration of efforts from Consortium-member institutions, allowing more investigators to receive support and to engage in collaborations with the DBE and Puerto Rico Clinical and Translational Research Consortium partners. These investigators will be in close communication with the DBE at different stages of research projects including: study design, sampling designs, sample size and power calculations, randomization schemes, database development and validation, data entry, data management and quality control, database maintenance, and data analysis. In addition, the DBE will offer support on areas such as grant proposal writing, scientific editing, and grant renewal. In order to enhance participation in research and productivity, the DBE will foster networks to match junior and mid-level investigators with researchers in other fields and offer workshops, seminars, and symposia to support investigators and DBE personnel. The overall goal of the DBE will be to enhance and consolidate the existing research infrastructure to facilitate intra-institutional and multi- or inter-disciplinary collaborations that can expand the productivity of translational research in Puerto Rico. More specifically, the DBE will actively contribute to help accomplish the aims of the Puerto Rico Clinical and Translational Research Consortium by: 1. Provide consulting support to PRCTRC funded projects and projects with other sources of funding which use facilities. 2. Provide training opportunities in research design, biostatistics and clinic research ethics. 3. Organize annual featured guest speakers working on novel research design, statistical and methodological issues approaches for accelerating the translation of basic and clinical research into practice and policy.